Truesilver tears
by Ice Crystal
Summary: It is done, yet... R?R? =@,@=
1. tears

Truesilver Tears  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
All characters belong to you-know-who( Tolkien not Voldemort!) Although I also made a few up to suit my own purposes, oh! I couldn't find names for some people in the book [Isildur's wife] (my book does not have everyone's family tree in it) if you do know their real names PLEASE DON"T FLAME ME just send me the names and I'll make corrections, k? I know Isildur is technically only a prince still but hey! Elendil (in my mind) was really old then… this is only a bigining I havent done the whole thing (if I get a + reaction I will, else … who knows ?)  
  
There is a legend on Middle-earth that once, a long, long time ago. Mount Doom had been a happy place. Mordor had been green and fruitful, all was well and the world had been at peace…  
  
Into this perfect time a girl had been born.  
  
"LIVE! Elrinda, damn you…live!" Isildur shook his wife in an attempt to force live back into her, but she was gone and no amount of shaking could ever bring her back.  
  
He fell down next to her, his tears mingling with the blood and sweat that covered her near naked body. He sobbed again, as much in anger as in grief " Love, don't leave me!" he whispered. But it was too late, inspite of the heat of the day she was already growing cold. He cursed himself as he cradled her lifeless form to him. "Why did I let you have the baby? Why?" He looked around him at the sympathetic faces of his other children and the ficitians. All had come to celebrate this day of berth; instead they had witnessed a horrible battle, between a woman's body and the infant trying to get out. They had seen her strain and struggle, and for a few moments watched in awe as a new life began, but the price of that new life had been high, in the end their Queen had died.  
  
"Get out! Get out NOW!!" Isildur turned his anger upon them and as one person they left the room. He picked up a cloth and began to ready his beloved for burial.  
  
An infants cry rent the air; (in haste to escape his wrath the midwife had forgotten the newborn girl on a pile of blankets at the foot of the bed.) Isildur picked her up and she immediately stopped crying. For a long moment father and daughter just gazed at each other "I shall call you Mithril, little one" he whispered, fresh tears rolling down his face…  
  
And so it came to pass that a human girl gained a name that meant 'truesilver'. People were shocked at first "You cannot give a human princess an Elfish word for a name, its unheard of " they'd say. But those who had seen her agreed that the name fit perfectly, for there was not one person or creature, who had eyes like molten silver, but she.  
  
She was a lively child who seemed to change every day (some servants swear her hair and skin grow light and dark with her moods).  
  
But there were also other changes afoot, the dark Lord Sauron had begun his campaign and would soon ruin her life…very soon.  
  
"Mithril, I'm leaving " Isildur took her face between his hands and gently kissed her cheek. "Take another path, Father!" She said, "Don't go near the water"  
  
He only smiled misunderstanding her concern, with a sigh he motioned to his army to move out. He did not look back as he left, but if he had he would have seen a tiny forlorn figure, sobbing at the gate…  
  
"Don't go in the water" She kept repeating the words over and over, almost a chant.  
  
She stood there, till she could not see any trace of the army anymore. Hot tears ran in streams down her cheeks leaving silver streaks, she did not move to brush them away, she just kept staring out along the road as if this would bring her father back. No one knows how she knew she'd never see him again, but she knew.  
  
Suddenly she crumpled to the ground,vicios sobs racking her body,three hours later the servants found her thus and invainly tried to make her go inside.But she would not be moved and in the end they left her there with only a guard to watch her.  
  
When the castle woke next morning she was gone and the guard fast asleep. 


	2. heartbeat

Truesilver- heartbeat  
  
Mithril belongs to me. I don't know Isildur's sons name oh and Nimrond I made up."if we shadows have offended..."  
  
She'd been wandering around for days, she didn't know how long, she didn't care. `He's dead' was the only thought that kept swirling and swirling in her mind like some broken record...  
  
She trips again, her clothes and skin are torn in a million places but she just gets up. She just keeps walking, so consumed by her thoughts that she pays no heed to hunger, weariness or even pain.  
  
It was close to midnight, she was still walking along the same road, sometimes she'd stumble or fall and then crawl forward till she was strong enough to get up again. The only sign of her passage was a trail of blood steaming in the cold air behind her. She falls again, but this time she doesn't get up `What is the point?' she thought before she was engulfed the in comforting arms of exhausted sleep.  
  
Morning:  
  
`Gggrrmmfff' Mithril woke with a start. She almost gagged at the stench of sweat and sulfur. Cold callused hands were moving over her body, not in any sexual way but searcingly, she opened one eye to see an orc rifling trough her pockets `They think I'm dead she thought' she was about to lift her hand to strike the questing orc when-  
  
"HALT" said a voice that chilled her to her bones. She turned her head slightly to see the speaker: a white haired man on a horse, a wizard.  
  
"Get up Mithril, daughter of Isildur. I know you're awake"  
  
She did not dare move `I'm still on the road' she thought `this is a dream'  
  
"Very well then" his voice sounded like death warmed over "you there, bring her"  
  
The orc grabbed her roughly and dragged her over a shoulder, this time she gave into the urge to gag at the stench of him. She wanted to do more, to fight, to flee, but there was not enough strength left in her not even to scream.  
  
When next she awoke she was in a small, dark and clammy cell. From all around she could hear the anguished screams of the dungeons other inhabitants. She curled herself into a tiny ball, hands over ears to block out the screaming fresh tears streamed down her face.  
  
Suddenly all was quiet; she strained her hearing, nothing... there! Footsteps came down the corridor and stopped outside her cell. The door scraped inward. "Grrmmff" An orc gestured her to follow. Even without words he managed to convey the message that if she didn't follow she would die a slow painful death.  
  
He led her to a round room, at first she thought the room empty  
  
"So glad you could join me, princess" She spun left in the direction of the wizard's sneering voice.  
  
"Do you know who I am, princess?"  
  
"TRAITOR!!" she screamed in fury as she ran at him, she wanted to kill him. This mage who was once her fathers friend as well as his ultimate downfall. But before she could get near him she ran into a wall of magic, as she crumpled to the floor she could hear him laughing...  
  
"Aww, princess. Don't blame me. Your Father was a weak fool, who tried to use a ring he couldn't even understand. And where is he now? " He smiled evilly " I suppose he's keeping your grandfather company." A black look passed over his face "another fool who thought he could defeat Sauron, hah!" He strode over to where she sat; she kept her face down. He pulled her up by her hair. "I'm going to make everyone of you pay, dearly" he stared at her a little longer, then let go. She fell with a crack as her head hit the floor.  
  
"And you, princess, you shall be the means of my revenge"  
  
Later in her clammy cell she thought on all he'd said and done. His name was Nimrond the dark and after ranting about how he would avenge Sauron, he'd put a spell on her, five simple words... no blood or symbols just, words.  
  
She looked at her hands; they still had blood on them, innocent blood...  
  
"Kill him" Nimrond had commanded pointing to a scared looking man bound to a chair by the window, she had recognized him as one of her Father's loyal captains... Nimrond had then said the spell and as the last syllable left his mouth, she had felt the most unbearable pain in her chest  
  
" Now princess, be reasonable. Kill him and the spell lets you live, but as long as he lives my magic will make your heart beat slower and slower till `pffff' you're dead" She'd done it then, she could still hear the innocent man choke on his own blood as she slit his throat. She hated herself for killing him, but the pain had been too much...  
  
"You cling to life" he had laughed "I knew you would"  
  
That had only been the start. For the next two decades he sent her all over Middle-earth to kill his enemies. And all the time he laughed at her "Strong enough to kill any man" he'd say "but not brave enough to take your own life, tisk, tisk, princess. What would your Father say?" Tears of shame filled her eyes, she'd killed many men... some of them had once been friends and loyal servants... she would never forget how they looked at her before they died, the hurt betrayal in their eyes would stay with her till she died "God willing I'll die soon"  
  
"Now now princess" Nimrond's voice said from inside the fire.For twenty years she'd made a fire each night trough which Nimrond then fed her instructions on her next kill. "Have I got a treat for you"  
  
"Spit it out Nimrond, I care nothing for your games "  
  
"Careful princess I would hate to have to kill you before you kill Isildin "  
  
She dropped the sword she'd been cleaning. "Isildin ? "  
  
He took a moment to savour the pain in her voice "yes"  
  
"NO!! I won't kill my own brother !!" She clutched at her chest, gasping for breath as the mindnumbing pain subsided " Yes" he said, " you will"  
  
For the second time in her life she ran blindly from the castle, tears trailing down her cheeks. Winded she fell down next to the river. From far off she could hear the bells of mourning toll, her brother was dead.  
  
Trough her tears she saw her reflection in the water she still looked eighteen, when she was in fact thirty-eight "MURDERER!!" she screamed at her reflection, then she picked up a stone and threw it in the water to distort her reflection. She reached for another but stopped when she noticed flecks of red on her fingers. "Isildin" she cried, picking up the stone she began scraping at her hands with it in an attempt to get his blood off.  
  
He found her there.  
  
Scraping away at her hands with a bloody rock. Confused she thought her own blood must be more of Isildin's and thusly she scraped even harder at her hands, in some places she had scraped away skin and flesh to the bone.  
  
He quickly grabbed the stone from her. She tried to take it back, but he threw it in the river and caught her hands instead. She looked angry for a moment and then started to cry again  
  
"shhh" He pulled her close, not caring that she was getting blood all over him. He cradled her and comforted her till her sobs died down. Even then he did not let go... "shhh, there now. Feel better?"  
  
She could only nod, the warmth and sent of him was making her drowsy "who are you?" she whispered  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf"  
  
"Oh"  
  
With a sigh she fell asleep against him.She was safe 


	3. final

Truesilver-death  
  
Mithril is my own, everyone else belong to Tolkien my his spirit rise high Nimrond I made up, anything else ? Ooooh yeah, the talk-through- fire thing is from Harry Potter, but its not pleagerism because the names differ (anyway that's my story and I'm stikking to it "~_~")  
  
  
  
He sat next to the bed, thinking how peaceful and beautiful she looked . Mithril turned her head "don't go in the water" she said in her sleep.  
  
"A strange mortal you've brought to us, Legolas" a male voice behind him said.  
  
Legolas kept staring intently at her "Yes Elrond" after a while's deep thought, he desided to bare his feelings to this Elf who was his father's friend.  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"yes"Elrond mosioned him to continue.  
  
"But I cannot understand her. She speaks of long ago days in her sleep as though she'd been there, when she can't be possibly older than twenty." Elrond looked at her with interest and then prompted Legolas to continue.  
  
"She talks to many people in her sleep and all of them are dead. If what she says is true, she killed them. But how can this be if most of them died before her birth? Another thing that puzzles me is why she keeps repeating 'don't go near the water' what could it mean? Also she seems to think Isildur is her father but that would make her almost fifty !" shaking his head "I don't understand this at all " Elrond put a hand on his sholder "Pasience Legolas. As soon as she recovers you can have all your questions answered" with these words he left the room.  
  
And so when she woke four days later, she was asailed with thousands of questions from an elf who had thought them over for days, when she had not thought at all. At first she didn't want to tell him anything. Afraid he'd hate her for what she'd done, but as days passed she began to open up, till finaly he knew everything about her, and she in turn knew even his deepest darkest secrets. They became inseperable, often going of alone together or sitting in the darkest corner of the fireroom wispering.  
  
She was happy, she was free. But sometimes at night or when she thought no one was looking, sorrow would fill her and she'd wonder if Nimrond would call her trough fire to murder again. Legolas noticed when she came in this mood, but to him Nimrond was just a hated memory of his beloved's past… Still knowing her fear of the wizard, he did not push her to stand near the fire…  
  
The other elves were happy for them, and indeed came to love Mithril dearly, but still they couldn't help thinking it strange that she never went near fire of any kind…  
  
The night was crystalclear as Legolas and Mithril walked from the porch to the river, as was their custom on starry nights. They stood near the water wrapped in each others arms, unawhere that someone was watching them …  
  
"Go push them in" one elf boy said to the other.  
  
"You do it, we'll get in trouble"  
  
"Aww, come on! It'll be funny" The other boy still looked reluctant, but there was a gleam of mishief in his eyes. "All right" He said as they slowly crept up behind the two lovers. With a laugh they pushed Legolas and Mithril into the river.  
  
Under ordinary sircumstances they would have heard the boys coming but they were so mesmerised with each other, that they didn't hear a thing till to late.  
  
The water gushed and rushed about them. They clung to each other trying to grab hold of branches and bolders as they passed them, but the current was too strong, it swept them along downstream and finaly into a pool…  
  
"Legolas!… LEGOLAS!!!"  
  
Legolas woke with a start, he was cold and wet, lying half in , half out of the water. He opened his mouth to speak , but coughed up water instead. He felt horrible.  
  
"You have a nasty bump on your head, but baring that you'll live."  
  
Legolas couldn't make out who it was speaking to him, although it sounded much like Aragorn.  
  
"Where's Mithril ? "  
  
The figure pointed with his hand "over there, she's still unconceous, and cold. We need to get her back to Rivendale."  
  
Legolas tried to get up, his head spinning. "Easy Legolas, easy"  
  
"It is hard thinking of yourself when your in love, Aragorn"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
  
  
And soLegolas and Aragorn carried Mithril back up to the house and into the fire room…  
  
Legolas tenderly lay a sleepy Mithril in a chair by th fire. "Sleep, baby." He wispered as he tucked a blanket in around her. He brushed back her wet hair and lightly kissed her forehead…  
  
  
  
"Mithril"  
  
She woke up,and thinking she heard Nimrond's hated voice, she looked around, the hall was full of elves singing, elves talking, elves telling tales. 'No old wizard here to harm me' she thought 'I must have dreamt hearing his voice.'  
  
"Mithril" Her head snapped back, she was right in front of the hearth! And there in the flames she saw a head, Nimrond's ugly hated head to be presice.  
  
"You've been a bad girl, princess. You never come near enough fires for me to talk to you" He sounded sad but she could see the evil glint in his eyes and it boded no good.  
  
"It's that Legolas. He turned you away from me !" he said.  
  
She sprang up " I was never yours! I NEVER will be!!" she franticly screamed at the fire. She turned around to flee, but arms held her, warm comforting arms "shhhh… baby, whats gotten into you ?" Legolas wispered in her ear, pouring tiny kisses over her neck and face.She drew her arms about him, he gently held her. Over his shoulder she could see the rest of the company staring at them. "Oh, god ! They didn't see him"  
  
"see who ?" Legolas asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Nimrond… in the fire" the look on his face was so murderous, that she decided not to trouble him, she would deal with Nimrond, but not tonight…  
  
"It's nothing… my imagination" she said. He gased at her, a crooked smile on his lips and disbelief in his eyes…  
  
She was starting to sway a bit. "come on, bed." He demanded. Not waiting for a reply, he picked her up and carried her down the hall, round the corner, and up to their room.  
  
He lay down on the bed with her in his arms. "You're just too good to be true, you know that ?"  
  
He kissed her then, a long sweet kiss that made her feel like she was drowning all over again…  
  
  
  
Afterwards she lay drawing slow lazy circles on his naked chest. He sighed in his sleep murmuring her name. She looked up at his face, tracing his jaw line with her hand. She kissed him, then got up to find a drink of water. The jug was on the other side of the room next to the hearth, silently she padded over to it and took a large swallow.  
  
"Mithril" She almost dropped the jug.  
  
There in the fire's embers a head she knew only too well bobbed. "Go away " she hissed  
  
"Aww, no princess. I still have work for you."  
  
"leave me alone" She knew what he would say next , but she couldn't move. Not to run, or scream, or close her ears to his words. She could only wait…  
  
"Its simple, my dear" his voice was cruel and heartless. "Kill Aragorn" She almost started to breathe again … "but first, kill Legolas."  
  
It was like being punched in the stomach, she felt weak and small and as though her heart had been ripped out of her… but no, her heart was still there, if only because she could feel it beating, slower… and slower…  
  
Her hands moved to the jeweled dagger on the table.She wached in horror, but she couldn't stop it. Someone else had control over her body now, she was just a puppet being pulled along on invisible strings... Her heart beat…  
  
She walked across the room and climed on to the bed, till sitting astride Legolas, she raised the dagger…  
  
Tears rolled down her face as each heartbeat came slower and slower than the last …  
  
"You've pulled one string too many Nimrond"  
  
With all her strengh she resisted the spell, leaning over Legolas her tears falling on his face…  
  
Her chest was burning.  
  
She knew it was the end, the moment of her death, for she would never kill the man who was her everything .  
  
'please, not yet' she thought 'don't let me die yet , he doesn't know how much I love him'  
  
then ,in soft and gentle voice she began to sing, and into the music she weaved all her love, her soul .Her very essence ringing through the melody like the sweetest harp…  
  
When the cold of winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain…  
  
But in dreams  
  
I still hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
1 We will meet again…  
  
Her singing was starting to wake him…  
  
She kissed him…  
  
A final tear rolled down her face…  
  
She felt her heart stop.  
  
Still half asleep, he thought his heart would burst with love and joy as she kissed him,but then he felt her go limp against him. Alarmed he opend his eyes and gently laid her on her back. She was cold as ice…  
  
"MITHRIL !" All his happyness turned to deepest sorrow, He cuddled her close wispering anything he could think of to make her come back. But instead she was growing colder beneath his hands. He tenderly lay her back down,choking on his tears…  
  
He sat like this for a long time, till, something glinting in the early morning light caught his eye. There! on her face… her last tear still clung to her lashes and then silently rolled down her cheek, and as it rolled, it changed, hardened…  
  
he touched it, a tear now made not of water but of truesilver … looking at it more closely, he saw millions of colours swirl across the surface…and deep in his heart, soft voices sang the song of Mithril's love… But in dreams  
  
I still hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
2 We will meet again…  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no feast that night.  
  
For Mithril had been more than Elf-friend, she had been beloved-of-Elves  
  
For many weeks after her death a dark shadow of sorrow hung over Rivendell.They had burried her with much sadness under a large and anchient tree next to where Lúthien lay.  
  
This is irony , the the only Elf who ever died next to the only woman Legolas ever loved ...  
  
It is said that Legolas Greenleaf still wears the truesilver-tear round his neck, though he shows it to no one. But if you listen closely on starry nights, you might hear him down by the river singing the song of Mithril's love…  
  
The End…  
  
  
  
Ps. I hope you're crying 'cause I cried my eyes out writing it. /~.~\  
  
Sorry I'm not exactly good at this kind of thing… -.- 


End file.
